


Left Alone (Home)

by TaraTyler



Series: Dornie [1]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, past Monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: When the place that you live begins your home





	Left Alone (Home)

Connie had learned a lot since she became roommates with Dorothy Castlemore. She learned that some people (Dorothy-kind-of-people) were very into sororities. She had also learned she had some long-lived misconceptions of people of the bisexual persuasion. Dorothy had taught her a lot. She had also somehow reminded Connie Bonacieux of how very very gay she was.

One of Connie’s misconceptions about bisexuals was they were more _sexual_ than others on the sliding scale that was sexuality. Dorothy was out and about just like any other college student Connie knew. She brought home just as many people with the only difference being they might be boys or girls. Dorothy thought she was succeeding at sneaking her conquests in and out, but Connie knew and she saw nearly everything.

She really tried hard not to let it bother her. Connie had Monty and while things weren’t necessarily _great_ she wasn’t quite ready to give up on them yet. She pushed those budding feelings down as far as she could. It would be a lot better if Dorothy could stop being so… Dorothy. There was just something about her that was absolutely magnetic.

Connie didn’t see that attractive quality in her as much lately. Something was going on with her and her friends. Dorothy didn’t shine in the way Connie was used to; to the point she would have to shield her eyes when the girl entered the room. It wasn’t the blanket burrito kind of sadness this time; it was the kind that left her with dull eyes, limp hair and forced smiles that didn’t knock her out like usual.. Connie decided she really hated this kind of sadness on Dorothy.

\-----/////-----

She held Dorothy while she cried after the ‘Anton’ thing her heart breaking along with Dorothy’s. Connie wasn’t a particularly violent person, but she was ready to beat this guy within an inch of his life. Monty wasn’t in her life anymore, but this wasn’t a romantic inclination anyway.. She was just furious someone could go and break a girl’s heart like it was nothing. Connie just held Dorothy instead, and gave her a shoulder to cry on. She’d leave the beating boys up thing to her Dorothy when she came back.

\------//////-----

Dorothy was on the computer when Connie came home from break so she didn’t announce herself and shut the door near-silently. What she did do though, was shatter a mug in her attempt to be quiet. Dorothy jumped, screamed and fell right out of her desk chair. Connie was torn between running to the other girl and cleaning up her mess. She decided in short order Dorothy was more important.

“Are you okay? I was just trying to be quiet and not disturb you while you were working.” Connie said.

“That really didn’t work out so well, did it?” Dorothy asked with a groan as Connie helped her to her feet. An old bruise had just begun to fade around one eye and a scab showed where her lip had been split. Connie decided not to ask.

“I’m so sorry. Who did you think I was that I scared you so much? The Douchecanoes?” Connie asked. “Are they the ones that hurt you?”

“No one hurt me but me, ConBon. I am perfectly fine. The spitting image of health.” Dorothy insisted, her eyes hooded and smile not at all convincing.

“Horse hockey, you’re burning up. You have to be running a temperature.” Connie groaned. “I can’t leave you alone for more than a day, can I? You’ve gotten yourself sick and into a fight since I left.”

“I’m not sick… I’ve never been better. The absolute picture of health.” Dorothy proclaimed again as she fought to hold her eyes open.

“We have very different ideas of health then. Let’s get you to bed.” Connie said, dropping her bags on the couch and moving to help Dorothy to the other girl’s room.

“I’m glad you’re home, Connie. This place is too empty without you. Even the Inseps didn’t make me feel much better.” Dorothy shrugged and Connie could feel her fever burning through her clothes. She hated she hadn’t been there the whole time to tend her friend. Connie hadn’t ever considered their ‘apartment’ as a home before, but it was clear it was home to Dorothy at least. She wondered what Dorothy’s life was like before Dumas. As much as Dorothy talked; she didn’t know much about her family or childhood besides what she picked up from the Inseparables.

“I’m happy to be home as well, Dorothy. Who knows what other trouble you would get into without me here to look out for you.” Connie said as Dorothy slumped heavily to the bed. She tested out calling it home and found it fitting. Her own family life wasn’t exactly fantastic and things with Monty had definitely crashed and burned.

“I’m sure I could have found something.” Dorothy joked hoarsely. “I _can_ take care of myself you know, though I appreciate all of your efforts. You make me want to do better.”

Connie’s cheeks turned a brighter red color than she had ever achieved before.

“I’m just glad to be of some help.” Connie said modestly. “You get some sleep and drink a lot of water. If that fever hasn’t broken by morning, I’m dragging you to go see the doctor whether you like it or not.”

“Oh, fiery Connie is back. I like it.” Dorothy jabbed good-naturedly with a tired smile.

“You won’t like her in the morning if you don’t start taking better care of yourself. Being brave is all well and good until you start trying to stick out the things you need help for. I’m here for you, Dor. Now, we both need to get some sleep. Goodnight.” Connie stood up to go.

“Hey, Connie?” Dorothy asked before Connie crossed into the hallway. “Could you stay in here tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Connie was mildly taken aback. She wasn’t used to Dorothy taking her seriously when she made those speeches...and how exactly was she supposed to say ‘no to those big dark eyes? It would be eerily similar to kicking a puppy.

“Of course I will. Whatever you need. Let me just go change and stuff. I’ll be right back.” Connie promised and Dorothy offered her a slight smile as she started to peel off her own clothes with no regard for Connie’s presence.

By the time she came back, barely fifteen minutes later, Dorothy was asleep on top of the covers. She didn’t respond when Connie pulled them down and covered her. Connie ignored her own racing heartbeat and pink cheeks. She just brushed Dorothy’s hair out of her face, kissed her cheek, and did her best to fall asleep.


End file.
